I Just Wanted to be Loved
by DinosaurTDI Degrassi
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up!*Gwen was a girl who just wanted to be loved. Until, one day she meets someone who changes her point of view. That one person loves her, and she just might just love him back.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Sorry, I thought the last chapter wasn't good, so I'm rewriting the chapter. Sorry if you really liked the last chapter, but I wasn't really feeling like I've accomplished anything._

_So here is the re-make._

_**I unlocked the door as quietly as I could. The door slowly opened with a loud squeek. I shut the door. I turned around and there he was, my dad.**_

"_**Where have you been?!"**_

"_**Dad! I-I can explain!"**_

"_**No! You can't! You can't explain!"**_

_**He screamed louder than I have ever heard him scream. My shoulders stiffened.**_

_**He slapped me.**_

_**I fell down hard on the floor. That's when my brother ran into the room.**_

"_**Kyle, GO!" I screamed.**_

_**He didn't move. He was 6, but smart for his age. But if I were him, I would be running out of that room as fast as I could. **_

"_**GO!" My father screamed, and he ran out of the room, fast. Fast.**_

**My father hit me again. I screamed. **

**He hit me harder, I screamed louder.**

**He picked me up and pushed me against the wall.**

"**You're the reason my life is a living hell!"**

**He squeezed my arms, and I whined. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He's been drinking.**

"**You're the reason!" He screamed again.**

**He through me back down on the floor, and I ran down the hall, to Kyle's and my room. Yes, we share a room. I shut the door, and locked it too, so he couldn't get in. **

**I grabbed a suitcase and started packing Kyle's and my stuff.**

"**Gwen! What's going on? Your bleeding!" Kyle said.**

**My dad was screaming and banging on the door. That made me and Kyle shake.**

**After I was done packing our supplies, I grabbed Kyle's hand and led him to the window.**

"**Were going to Kelly's house."**

**He liked Kelly. Kelly was a 29-year-old lady who still acts like she is a 15-year old. She lives by herself, and me and Kyle usually sleep-over there. She's the only person that I always go to for help, and tonight we need some help.**

**I picked Kyle up and opened the window to climb out. I threw my bag out, and then got out myself.**

**I ran as fast as I could down the street, trying not to drop Kyle on the way. After 20 minutes of running and walking, we reached Kelly's house.**

**I walked up to the front door, and knocked.**

"**Who the heck is bugging me at midnight!"**

**She opened the door, and smiled as she saw me. I smiled back.**

"**Gwen! Wait-Gwen? What are you doing here? And why are you bleeding?"**

"**Can we stay over here for a couple of days? We have no where else to stay." I said.**

**She smiled.**

"**Gwen, you should know by now, that you can stay over here anytime."**

**I walked in, and placed Kyle on the couch. He was already asleep.**

"**Thank you." I said. She got me a pillow and a blanket and layed them out on the chair. I got into my PJ's and hopped on the chair. She cleaned up the blood off my face.**

"**Night Gwen. I'll drive you to school tomorrow."**

"**Ok." That was all I could say, before I fell asleep.**

**AN: I thought it was better. R&R so I could see what you think. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early. The sun wasn't even out yet. I got dressed.

I wanted to go outside and get some air. It was very peaceful, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gwen? It's Conner."

"Stop calling me!" I tried not to scream. He was my ex, and I hated him. He cheated on me!

"But Gwen, I'm sorry! I never should have cheated on you! I wasn't thinking! She came on me! I-"

"No Conner! That's the problem! You weren't thinking! You don't think about anything until after you do it! It's over! That was the 3rd time I caught you cheating on me! It's over!"

"But, Gwen!"

"No Conner! Goodbye." I hung up.

He is such a jerk!

The sun was rising, warming up my face. I smiled. I loved the sun.

I sat down on the front porch for seemed like forever, just watching the sun, and everything around me. Until the front door opened. It was Kelly and Kyle, fully dressed. Oh my gosh. I had to go to school.

"Gwenny. It's time for school." Kyle said. He usually calls me that. _Gwenny._ It was cute.

I ran inside and found my backpack, and ran back outside.

"Ok. I'm ready." I said.

We got into the car and we were off to school.

We dropped Kyle off at Kindergarden first.

"Bye Gwenny!" He waved.

"Bye Kyle! Have a great day!" I waved back. Kelly waved too.

"Ok. Off to your school. So? What's up with you and Conner?" She smiled.

I frowned. "We broke-up."

"Oh. Sorry." Was all she said.

"It's ok. It just wasn't working out."

We got to my school.

"Bye Gwen, have an awesome day."

I smiled and flicked her off. She laughed.

I got out of the car, and saw that Conner and his friend, Josh, was blocking the front of the school. I frowned. I didn't want to talk to him. But there was no other way to get in, except the back. But it was locked, and I don't have a key.

I walked up, and I was almost there when he stopped me.

"Excuse me." I said, trying not to show him my face.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the school.

"Gwen! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

"Your not sorry! I know you aren't! Your just saying that! It just wasn't working out. Why don't you just go and make-out with the girl you were with before! Uhh! I don't have time for this!"

I started walking away, but he caught my arm and pulled me back to my spot. He put his hand over my mouth, squeezing my cheeks.

"Gwen! Your going to forgive me! And your going to be my girlfriend! Got it!"

I opened my mouth wide enough so I could bite him. He flew back far enough so I could make a run to my locker.

I wasn't crying. I was more scared.

After I ran inside, I bumped into this guy. He had shaggy black hair, and emerald green eyes. He looked pretty cute, but Conner was probably right behind me. I got up as quick as I could, and helped him up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!-"

"It's ok. I'm fine. No harm done. You don't have to run, the bell isn't going to ring for another 20 minutes." He said sweetly.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here."

"Ya, I'm new. The names Trent. And you are?"

"Gwen." I stated. He smiled.

"Gwen," He repeated, "I like that name."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Gwen! Hey sweety," He smiled slyly, then frowned," Who's this guy?"

He put his arm around me. I shook him off.

"Conner, this is, umm,"

"Trent." He finished for me.

" Well, we better get to class baby." Conner smiled. He pulled me along, but I stopped.

" Conner! Stop it! I'm not your baby anymore! Just leave me alone, and stop being a dick head!" And with that, I stormed off to my locker.

I heard footsteps behind me. _Conner!_

"Conner! Leave me alone!"

I turned around and there was Trent.

" You forgot about me." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled back.

"Hey Gwen? I was wondering, since I'm new here, could you show me around this place?"

I smiled, "Sure. What's your first class?"

"Health." He said.

"Me too. Hold on, I'll get my books, and we'll go."

"Ok." He said and leaned against the lockers. After I was done, we were walking to class.

"Hey," He said, "What was that back there?"

"Uhhh! I'm sorry you had to see that. It was just my ex."

"Oh, it's ok. I mean, I just wanted to know."

"Oh, well let's just talk about something else, ok?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. It was just Cody. He was like Kyle, except a little older and a little smarter. He was one of my best of friends.

"Hey Cody! Wats up?"

"Nothing, just saying hey."

He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the piece of paper.

He smiled.

"Oh, it's just my Test."

"Let me see it!" I said grabbing it.

His grade was an A-.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you!" I said hugging him.

"Thanks Gwen. I need to get to class. Bye!"

"Bye."

"Ok. Let's go, Trent." I said.

And we walked to Health class.

**AN: I like it. Hehe. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_We were in health and we were talking the whole time. Mostly about our interests. Now that you think of it, we had a lot in common._

_The bell rang, and then the rest of the day. Then school ended. He was in some of my classes, but not all of them. That would be weird if he was._

_We were walking to Kelly's house, because I invited him, and a car pulls up._

_It was Kelly._

"_Hey? Need a ride?"_

_That was funny. She said it the exact same way, when we first met._

_7 years ago.._

_I was walking home from elementary school. I really didn't want to go home. I felt as if I was running, but I was walking._

_My dad was at the house with my mom. She was pregnant with a baby boy. It was crazy at my house._

_My dad always was screaming at me, and my mom was always asking for some silly foods. _

_I was half-way to my house, when a car pulls up._

_The person rolled down the window._

"_Hey? Need a ride?"_

_I hesitated._

"_My mom said not to take rides from strangers." I said._

_She poked her head out of the window._

"_The name is Kelly. Yours?"_

"_Gwen." I answered._

"_Well, Gwen, since were not strangers anymore, do you need a ride?"_

_I hesitated once more._

"_No thank you." I said._

_She shrugged._

"_Suit yourself."_

_She started driving away._

_I then thought, 'It's a faster way to get home?'_

_I started running after the car, waving my arms. Then she stopped, and rolled down the window once more._

"_Thought it over?" She smiled._

"_Yup, can you drive me to my house?"_

"_Sure thing kid."_

_She unlocked the doors, and I got into the other side._

"_Thanks, umm.."_

"_Kelly. Sure thing Gwen."_

_We talked the whole ride to my house. Mostly about our horrible day. I pointed her the directions, as she drove. She got me home, safe and sound._

_I waved her goodbye, and she waved back._

_Then my dad came out. He looked angry._

_*End of flashback*_

Trent looked at her weird.

"It's ok. I know her. You want to come to my house and hang out? It's totally fine with me."

"Sure, that's fine with me too. You asked me before."

We both got into the car, and of course, Kelly was the first to speak.

"Well, who might you be? Gwen's friend? If you are, Gwen hasn't told me anything about you."

"Kelly, this is Trent. Trent, this is Kelly. Kelly, Trent is new." I answered.

"Gwen has told me a lot about you, Kelly." Trent said.

"Oh, good. That's good. Umm, Gwen? Kyle is home early from school."

"Why?" I asked.

"He got into a small fight at school-"

"Oh my god! Is he ok?!"

"Yes. Gwen. He's ok."

"Oh. That scared me! Don't do that!" I said slapping her. We all laughed.

We made it to her house, and Trent helped me out of the car. I thought it was really sweet.

Conner never helped me out of a car.

I got in the house, and Kyle ran up to me. I picked him up.

"Sissy! Guess what? I drew you a picture! You want to see?"

"Of course I do Kyle. Go get it."

I put him down, but he didn't run to go get the picture. He was looking at Trent.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked. Trent smiled. He kneeled down to Kyle's height.

"My name is Trent, what's yours?"

"Kyle. I'm Gwenny's little brother."

"Well, that's awesome little man. I'm your sister's friend."

"Well Trent, do you want to see my picture?"

"Sure." Trent smiled as Kyle ran away.

"He is so cute."

"Yup, that's my little brother." I smiled.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was wandering if, umm, if you wanted to hang out some time? I don't know…"

"I would love to, Trent."

He smiled.

"Cool. This weekend?"

"Sure."

That's when Kyle ran back into the room.

"Looky Gwenny!! I made it all by myself!"

I took the picture from him. Lines were coming out of the lines, but I still smiled.

I gave it back to him.

"It's beautiful. Go show Kelly." I said, and watch him run to Kelly's room.

"Do you want my number?" I asked, turning to Trent.

"Oh, totally." He smiled and got out his phone. I got mine out too.

We exchanged numbers, and he left, kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed at his actions. He blushed too.

"Bye." He said.

"Oh, bye. See you at school tomorrow."

**AN: Like it????????????**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4:Freak?

AN: I'm going to be writing another story soon!!!!!!!!!! Check my profile on: November 20th!!!

And review for this story too!!!!!!! Why November 20th? I just feel like it. Hehe.

**Chapter 4:**

**Trent's POV:**

I walked to school the next morning. The wind felt nice against my face. I didn't know why, but it seems like today is going to be a good day. I smiled at the thought of hanging out with Gwen soon. She had me under this spell I never knew I could fall under, but I did.

I made it to school. People were crowded everywhere. I pushed my way through the crowd. Dang!! These people can push! It looked like a small riot to me.

It took me a while to get to the front of the school. That's when I bumped into a guy. He looked a lot like that Conner guy that Gwen was talking to yesterday.

"Watch yourself!!!" He screamed. "Oh! Your that Trent guy, who was trying to steal my girl away from me! Well, guess what!! Gwen is MY girl. Not yours! We are getting back together soon." He threatened.

This made me mad. Very mad.

"News flash! Gwen doesn't like you anymore!" I shot back. "And how can you and Gwen get back together, when me and her are hanging out this weekend?" I smiled slyly. I just told him off, and I think that was a bad idea.

He looked pretty mad. He threw a punch at me, but he missed. I walked fast to the door, while he got pushed into the crowd of people.

I pushed open the door, to see Gwen at her locker. I walked up to her, placing my hands over her eyes.

"_Guess who?"_ I asked.

"God?"

She turned around to meet my eyes.

I laughed. She smiled.

All of a sudden, my knees became weak. Oh, how I loved that smile.

"So, what is your first class?" She asked.

"P.E. You?"

"Same here. My friend is in that class too. Her name is Lashawna. I think you'll like her."

"Cool." I said.

We walked to PE class. We were late.

I got into my PE cloths, and waited for Gwen. We walked in, with people staring at us.

"Your late!" The coach yelled.

"Sorry coach!" We said at the same time, and sat down next to her friend, Lashawna, I think?

He said for us to run the track. Gwen, Lashawna, and me walked together, joking around, and talking. Mostly goofing off.

Until a group of girls came up to us.

"Hey Gwen."

Gwen frowned.

"Go away, Heather!"

"Awww! Poor Gwen!." Heather said.

That's when we all stopped in our tracks.

"Guess what! I heard that she killed her mom! Her own mother!"

The girls behind her gasped.

"Didn't you Gwen?" She asked mockingly.

Gwen pounced at Heather, and Heather pounced at Gwen. All of us trying to hold the two back from tearing each other apart.

The two girls gave up, knowing it would be no use.

"GO AWAY!!" Gwen screamed, tears filling her eyes. Her words, chocking out of her mouth.

"FINE!! But, your still a _freak!_"

With that, they walked off.

"It's ok, girl. Are you ok?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine. Let's just go."

We gave her a quick hug, and started walking again.

I wrapped an arm around her, and told her it was all right.

She was fine, I know she was.

"It's alright girl." Lashawna reassured her.

"They are always messing with me, telling me I'm useless, and calling me a freak. I hate it. My dad hates me- " She stopped at mid-sentence.

Her dad? I didn't know she had a dad?

I rubbed her shoulders.

"It's alright. Trust me."

But I didn't know if that was entirely true….?

**AN: Sorry, I don't know if that was good or not, I sort of rushed. I know I should take my time, but I wanted to update this chapter before I went to bed. Hehe. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update! So here is the story!**

**Gwen's POV**

I keep waking up at night, dreaming of my father. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Sometimes I always think he knows where I am, like he's just waiting for the right moment to come and get me. Other times, I wake up, screaming, and Kelly has to run in and comfort me while I cry.

I'm constantly checking on Kyle. Thinking he will be here, and gone the next morning. It scares me. Sometimes I call Trent, and for some weird reason he doesn't mind one bit. He now knows about my father.

I can't call the cops, because I have no proof of what he had done to me and Kyle. I hate to put Kyle through this, but what else am I suppose to do? _Nothing? Just let my father? Let him do this? Just sit back and watch? I think not…_

I walked to Kyle's room, to make sure he was still there. And he was. He layed there on his bed, asleep. He wore his pooh bear pajamas, which made me smile.

I walked back to my room, and got into my pajamas as well. I layed down, hoping not to dream about my father tonight…

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and started walking to school. Kelly was going to be driving Kyle to school today, and I decided to walk.

I made it to school to see my friends standing outside. Duncan, Lashawna, Courtney, and Harold. I didn't see Trent though.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Gwen." They say together.

"What's up girl?"

"Nothing, just the usual."

"Oh, ok."

We all talked until the bell rang, and as of always, we were late. We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways.

Duncan and me went to class. We had Pre Algebra together. We talked the whole time. When class ended, we decided to ditch the next class. We went over to the guys locker room, aka- jocks, and crashed there lockers. We stole all of there underwear and stuck them up all over the school. It was so hilarious!

When school ended, I looked around to see Trent. And Conner?! Yelling?!

I ran over to them, catching Conner's fist before it hit Trent. He smirked, and I just gave him the death glare. I let go of his hand.

"Ok. I see what's going on here. You guys are hooking up? Well, guess what?! Gwen, you WILL miss me!"

"No I won't!" I screamed back. Trent grabbed my arm, trying to tell me that that probably wasn't a good idea. It was to late. Conner came to me, inches from my face.

"What did you just say?" He said coldly. I was scared, but I decided to fight back anyways.

"You heard me." I threw back.

He slapped me, and I fell sideways to the ground. I would have moved, but he was to quick. I didn't get up because I was to in shock.

It only took Trent a milli-second to punch Conner hard in the face. _Hard._

Conner fell down, and to my surprise, stayed down.

"You know what Conner!," Trent started to say, and now there was a crowd formed around us.

"I'm tired of you bossing every one around! Including Gwen! You know, I fell sorry for you. You think you can win this war, but how did this war really start?" He said, and walked away.

Trent motioned to me and helped me up off the ground. He wrapped his arm around me. We started pushing through the crowd, and half way through, I turn back to see a surprised Conner. Then I hear him scream,

"Hey Trent! You can keep the chick! But this isn't over!"

Trent didn't say anything. We just continued to push through the crowd.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I sighed, and felt my cheek where Conner has hit me, and it stung. I whined. I think felt a bruise.

"Ya. I think so." I lied. My face felt numb.

We kept walking, until the school was no longer in sight. Then we stopped.

He turned me to face him. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He starts to say.

"Why are you sorry? I dragged you into this. I'm the reason you are in the middle of this stupid nightmare. I should be telling you sorry. I-"

He cut me short, and kissed me. This caught me off guard. But, I kissed him back anyways. When the kiss ended, he smiled at me, then hugged me.

"It's ok. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok." He whispered.

But I didn't know if that was entirely true…?

**AN: Heyy! Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked it! Don't hate me if you didn't like it! I know it's short. Sorry! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6:Are We Bad People?

**AN: OH MY GOD!! IM SOOOOO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE!!! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS…**

**The next chapter will be SUPER LONG!!!!**

**Ok. Here is the story… Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I got home to find Kelly and Kyle sitting on the couch, watching TV. Trent walked me home and said bye. I sat down next to Kyle, and stroked his head.

I was trapped into the news on the TV, until Kyle said, "Gwen, are we alright?"

I couldn't help but to be taken back by his statement. 'Are we alright?' I didn't know how to respond to that. I froze and took a glance at Kelly. She had her serious look attached to her face, trying to tell me that I should say 'Yes'.

So I did.

"Yes, Kyle. We are alright."

He smiled his smile, and he grabbed my hand.

"Good. Because I thought we were bad people."

I sighed. "Kyle. Why in the world do you think we are bad people?"

He let go of my hand and stared at the TV once again. I sat there staring at him, waiting for the answer, but he continued to watch the television.

"Kyle?"

But he still didn't answer. "Kyle. Please tell me…"

He answered.

"Because I think our dad is a bad person…" He said.

* * *

That night, Kyle slept with Kelly and I kept waking up to check on him. I didn't even bother to do any of my homework. I was going to have a rough night.

* * *

When I woke up, I got dressed as fast as I could, and grabbed my backpack. I headed out the door as fast as I could, so I didn't have to face Kyle again…

Well, I did leave a note.

I walked down the sidewalk, while my head was spinning with the thoughts of my dad. I started to cry while I was walking. I pulled my hood over my head and continued to my destination…

My dad's house.

* * *

**AN: Wow! Is that a CLIFF HANGER??? I think it is! **

**I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update and this chapter was really short! Hehe…**

**BUT LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE!!!!!!**

**Oh wait…there is no bright side…**

**PS: Conner wasn't in this chapter! So YAAAAA! Hehe…**

**Or is that bad he isn't in this chapter??? IDK? **

**R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
